battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150804005534/@comment-24142455-20150810040005
Blazkowicz: No, but Kessler knows something. He says that 12 blocks away theres a meeting area that we can get more info with. He said to meet a group at a baker shop where they will give us some informatiom. Seems that the folder is moved almost every damn time we try to get it. Fergus: Let's head back to the hotel, get our stuff and get on the move, we can't leave anything behind for them to find. Blazkowicz: Good point, also, we ran into some Ghosts from the Dominion, aparantly looking for German technology and such. But I'll explain later, we need to go now. The group made their way out towards the motor pool of the area, only two guards were there. SF Soldier: Hey! What are yo- The two were suddenly knocked out, and dragged underneath a nearby truck, with Fergus starting the engine up. Wyatt: Hurry! Fergus: Shut up! I need to hotwire this! As he began to cross two of the wires, a group of SF commandos and a tank rolling by take notice. Fergus looks in the rear view mirror in fear, as he saw one glance at the bodies, and one SF soldier began to wake up, yelling in German and pointing at the truck. -In German- SF Commando: Positions! Tracer shots! Three SF troops fired a few rounds to mark themselves. SF Commando: Move up! Fire! The three opened fire, but suddenly were cut down from afar. On the roof, a man with a rifle raised his hand towards the jeep, and another leapt out of the shadows and into the truck. Fergus: Who the!? Resistance Member: Free French! Stay calm! He quickly grabbed the wires, and fired up the engine. Blazkowicz and the others in the rear area of the truck began to fire back at the SF soldiers. Prendergast: Please tell me where you know where to go. Resistance Member: I'm taking you out of here! The tires squealed, and the truck raced out of the motor pool and into the streets, quickly pursued by several jeeps. Resistance Member: Theres cameras all over the city, they're tracking us no matter where we go. A Puma IFV raced up in front of the group's truck, turning its cannons, and firing, only for the truck to take a sharp turn down a side road, hitting the jeeps behind it. Resistance Member: An entrance into the Free French HQ in such a hot pursuit has never been attempted before.... but the skies seem clear. Looks up into the full moon The truck rumbled nearby a bakery, and suddenly, a manhole on the road suddenly erupted up with steam. Resistance Member: Okay, everyone, this is a two part maneuver, you must follow my orders, or we'll all be dead. Ready? Everyone got into their positions, ready to leap from the truck as it entered the steam cloud. Resistance Member: Now! Go! Run! He grabbed a weight from his belt, and dropped it on the gas pedal, causing the truck to race out of the steam cloud, with the cameras tracking it, and two Pumas raced after it. The group entered the bakery, facing a light machine gun, and two resistance members. Resistance Member: Welcome to France, head into the basement, we have a path to our HQ. Fergus: Mind telling us what this is about? Resistance Member: Kessler contacted us about your arrival, we apologize for blowing your cover, but thankfully you had these masks on. Blazkowicz: How did you recognize us? Resistance Member: Very few officers in Germany have such a build like you, and I say, your medals are in the wrong order on your uniform, an SF member would never dare have them messed up! He looked down, and quickly changed their organization. Resistance Member: The HQ is through this tunnel. He pushed a button, revealing a secret entrance, and after a 100 foot walk, arrived in a small command center, with computers and members walking silently about. Resistance Member: The great thing is, with Paris fallen to the Germans, they never dared to explore the catacombs, we decided to use that to our advantage, and we've routed out several tunnels around this entire city to allow us to strike from here. Blazkowicz: Are those AIF STENs? Resistance Member: Yes, Admiral Hood I believe? He was generous enough to have the UAC's ONI air drop several nearby Morroco, it took us a few months to move them to here. But, I'll take you to our leader, he'll allow you to get briefed about the folder. In the meantime, I'll collect any data taken about the Louvre. Fergus: Here, we have nano cameras and sensors around a few areas. I didn't place any charges though. Resistance Member: That is fine, Agent Boekhounder? is it? Yes? Kessler and your Admirals told me about your abilities, mainly in banking? I have two men trying to disrupt a transaction between two German politicians, but we can't get access without major clearance. I know I may sound like a spook, but you may be vital to helping cripple a bit of the German reichmark.